Ryoga and the Evil Ogre: Ryoga Fulfills His Dirty Desires
by SnakesSolidButt
Summary: Ryoga is possessed by the evil oni. No longer suppressing his evil impulse he pursues Akane while she is in the bath. Based off of OVA 11. It helps to have watched the OVA. My first fanfic ever. Ryoga x Akane.


Warning: Some minor spoilers.

* * *

Ryoga and the Evil Ogre: Ryoga Fulfills His Dirty Desires

Ranma gawked at the "Evil Ogre" floating around with its silly smile. THAT was the Ogre? He, Soun, and Genma were asked to help to contain it, which is just what he was going to do. After possessing and being exorcised from Genma and Kuno, the Ogre found its way to Ryoga.

"How much evil could Ryoga do?" Ranma thought to himself. Still, he had to exorcise and contain the Ogre before it gets out of hand.

"I, Ryoga Hibiki, will indulge my sudden urge to do evil," he said with a content smirk.

One good punch and the world would be safe from Ryoga. "You'll owe me one, Ryoga! I'm going to punch some sense back into you!" Ranma exclaimed as he sprinted towards Ryoga for an attack. But as he reached Ryoga, he felt the force of a speeding semi and was suddenly spinning high in the air. "No one can come between me and my evil urges!" snickered Ryoga. "Hahahhahahaha!"

Even with his lack of direction he quickly made it to the Tendo's home. "Why hello, Ryoga." Kasumi greeted in her sweet friendly manner. "Akane's in the bath right now, but you can go ahead and make yourself at home."

"Don't mind if I do," he smirked. Even with his strong morals and honor, he couldn't deny his urge to do evil and didn't question it. He walked straight to the Tendo's bathroom. His lack of direction never interfered with his knowledge of the Tendo bathroom's location. It was his quickest way to change back to human when staying there as P-chan, but now he was making his way there for a whole new reason, one he's always wanted deep down. Deceiving Akane by pretending to be her pet pig was nothing compared to the unforgivable deed he would be committing by acting on his inherent urges. But today he couldn't, and wouldn't, hold back. Akane was in the bath and now he had his chance. The nakeder, the better. First he had to get rid of Ranma, who was in hot pursuit. He could hear him barreling through the hallway, demanding Ryoga to stop immediately. Ryoga entered the bathroom and hid behind the wall by the door. As soon as Ranma bolted in, Ryoga quickly shot his foot out and sent Ranma tumbling into the shower, destroying the partition blocking his view.

"RANMA!" Akane yelled.

"Wait, I can explain!"

"REST IN PEACE!" Akane sent Ranma through the roof. She heard him running towards the bathroom bellowing for someone to stop and had stepped out of the tub. She turned on the hot water causing steam to rise and obscure vision.

Ryoga walked towards her. He couldn't help but smile with an evil grin as he was going to do the most evil thing he could think of. He peered through the steam which was beginning to clear. The vision of Akane crouching bare and wet filled his sight. "Huh?" Akane saw a waning shadow through the steam. She quickly shut the water and stood up to see who it was. "Hmm... I could've sworn someone was here..." she thought to herself. Leaning on the wall outside the bathroom Ryoga held his hand to his lips and giggled. I finally did it! I took a peek at Akane while in the bath! (It's so evil!) HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! (So wrong!). He scuttled quickly and quietly to the tea room to think of his next evil move. Meanwhile, Nabiki walked into the bathroom to inform Akane that Kasumi said Ryoga had come to visit. Akane had wrapped a towel around herself. "Oh, it's just you, "Nabiki. I thought you were someone else past the steam."

"Hmm?" Nabiki said in confusion.

* * *

I thought of this when I saw the OVA. Ryoga had a very evil look on his face. Read: Rape face. I thought he was going to do very dirty things to her. Of course he was stopped, but I thought it would've been very interesting if he wasn't. I thought it was cool that he had such an evil side. Then I read the manga and the most evil thing he could think of was take a peek of Akane while she was in the bath, which I thought was hilarious. He's so innocent, it's adorable. Please leave feedback, I'd really like to know what you think :) thanksfor stopping by!


End file.
